


言行一致

by lililiyabbay13



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lililiyabbay13/pseuds/lililiyabbay13
Summary: 不太溫柔/極OOC/勿上升真人/
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 5





	言行一致

**Author's Note:**

> 不太溫柔/  
> 極OOC/  
> 勿上升真人/

他要得到他。

崔勝哲粗暴地抓住那少年的衣領，將繫得完美的領結弄鬆，自己剛才在宴會上喝了兩杯香檳，兩杯白酒，這穿了侍應生制服的少年大概也私下偷喝了吧，看那雙頰都熟透了，眼角也那麼紅，而他的唇是剛才手裡盤上供賓客享用的甜點慕斯上點綴的草莓，鮮嫩而惹人垂涎，那紅得惹眼的果實就該被他放進口中嚼爛，壓扁的莓果爆出酸甜的汁液。  
都是，他的。  
男人用力按住他下顎，重重地吻他，他感受到那人的推拒，平時崔勝哲總很煩這種欲拒還迎，肉體上的交易你情我願，都這種時候還裝什麼呢，但今天崔少心情很好，簡直好極了，甚至可以把這些情場小把戲都視為情趣，也不知道是酒精還是他對這過於符合胃口的少年太寬容的緣故。

「你，放開我……」少年的領口鬆了，崔勝哲可以看見他在空氣中暴露的鎖骨與其下的肌膚，如今泛起漂亮的粉色，像是邀請一樣。  
「有病嗎你。」

他皺了皺眉決定充耳不聞。舌繼續深入探索，滑過齒間內壁到深處，強制挑動對方與之糾纏，他吻得太霸道，幾乎要奪走那孩子的呼吸，被擁住的少年掙扎起來，開始捶打他後背，要把這越來越過分的男人推開，但力量差距使他們之間距離絲毫未減，他感受到反抗的力量減弱，滿意地把右手伸進少年的襯衫內部，忽然舌就被重重地咬了下，吃了痛，崔勝哲眼眸暗下，反手就是一記耳光。  
少年被搧得整個人都踉蹌，臉轉過來，雙眼裡還都是未退去的水光，表情卻羞恨難當。  
崔勝哲拉了把椅子坐下，「玩得太過了。」  
他揩了把嘴唇，指尖上都是血，呸了聲。「蹬鼻子上臉了？誰給你這膽子。」

少年的頰腫得高高的，一臉的汗，說話間還在喘息，「你有什麼毛病？要玩去找你的相好，走開！」  
「相好？」男人抓住欲離開的少年手腕，把他拖回來扔到床上。  
「你不就是我今晚的相好嗎？」  
他把他在空中亂揮的雙手以左手縛住，右手挑起他下頷，由上而下俯視面色驚惶的少年，發現自己很滿意他這表情。「我說了，小打小鬧能當情趣，但別玩得太過，把自己真當回事了。」

少年吞了口唾液，他開始覺得這姿勢很不妙，太不妙了，「我、我說，等等等等等，你一定是搞錯了什麼，我只是個臨時工，有人叫我進來收拾房間的，你、你看看我的識別證！」  
崔勝哲依言看了他胸口別的名徽，金屬材質的名牌做得挺精緻，這也難怪，畢竟是勳貴世家間的私人宴會，就算是侍應生身上的衣物裝備也不會隨便應付的水準。  
名徽上寫了徐明浩三個字，男人沒想太多就扯了下來，少年雪白的前襟立刻就裂了條口子，那叫徐明浩的男孩呲了聲，看來是心疼身上這件襯衫。

崔勝哲酒量不算太好，多喝幾口就容易上頭，一般身邊的左右手在這種筵席上都會替他擋酒，但最近剛拿下幾個案子，他今晚心情好就喝得多了，此時看了看手中的名徽，與身下眼神一片清明的少年，也覺得情況似乎不太對勁。

但是，就這麼放手又覺得太可惜了。

「有人說這房間有個漂亮的孩子洗乾淨了在等我。」  
他看這男人把名徽隨手扔掉，再度俯下身，臉霎那湊得極近，自己偏偏又退無可退，只能看這人嘴角咧著，唇血紅血紅──被自己咬的，一臉不懷好意。  
「難道不是你想賺外快，自己報名了嗎？」

徐明浩簡直快背過氣去，雙手無法使力，他立起膝蓋，男人不知道用了什麼體術，三兩下就把他雙腿夾在自己膝內，完全動彈不得。  
「我說你真的有病吧？你、你這是……」  
「強暴。」崔勝哲替他說出了他說不出口的詞彙，心情很好地瞇起眼。  
「偶爾玩玩這種似乎也不錯，你說呢？」

我說你媽。徐明浩想殺人，還想自殺。他想著自己白學那麼久武術，今天一生清白居然要交代在這不禁悲從中來。  
崔勝哲看他眼睛還是紅，水光仍然亮閃亮閃，與剛剛被吻得意亂情迷不同，男孩如今一副真的要哭出來的表情，偏生他又倔強得很，牙齒將下唇咬得死緊。  
他看不得他這副模樣。

手按住少年頰側，強制對方張開口迎合他的侵略，徐明浩想再咬，男人自然不允許，右手使力後他再也不能闔緊牙關只能被動接受著，無法吞嚥的唾液自唇角溢出，在少年清秀的小臉上迤邐出一條曖昧的絲線，在水晶燈光下反射著光。  
少年從反抗到嗚咽到徹底失去力氣，淚痕安靜流淌，然後被崔勝哲抹去。  
他看他用力地喘著氣，眼神迷離，又摸了一把徐明浩紅腫的唇，「血的味道怎麼樣？」  
「讓人想吐。」徐明浩回過神，衝男人啐了一口。  
「臭小子，還不是你咬的。」  
崔勝哲向來不是什麼脾性好的主，在他面前從來也沒人敢這樣甩臉色，他手反射性一舉，看男孩瞬即閉眼，半邊臉頰還腫得高高的，就轉而捏向他沒腫的另半邊臉。  
「你來這房間幹嘛，誰叫你來清理的。」

徐明浩睜開右眼，看他壓抑下發火的樣子，放下心來，把左眼也睜開，「我們領班唄，他說有個女賓客把耳環掉了，叫我們每間房都找找。」  
崔勝哲放在口袋的手機此時震動起來，他看了下來電顯示蹙了蹙眉接起，電話裡尹淨漢納悶地問他人在哪，宴會都結束了怎麼沒看見自家少主影子。  
說到這他就心頭火起，「你不是說吳家今晚安排了人給我嗎？」  
「人？」尹淨漢更詫異了，「你那時說不必，我就替你拒了啊，你不是一向看不上吳家，我還以為你不屑他們安排的人呢。」

崔勝哲差點把手機捏爛。  
他終於依稀記起宴席開始前尹淨漢提過這回事，說為表祝賀與心意，吳家替他準備了模樣漂亮的孩子在樓上客房候著，也忘了自己聽見後當下就冷笑回絕，但他的確喝多了，喝到精神恍惚，醉意朦朧間看見一個清瘦身影閃進客房就不自覺串聯上這模模糊糊的記憶，跟著進了房，才有這一連串的『豔遇』 。  
「不說了，我等會下去。」煩躁地掐掉電話，視線移轉，就看到被壓制在身下的少年瞪著自己。  
「強暴犯，現在可以起來了嗎？」  
「是未遂。」崔勝哲放開他的手，不意外地擋住少年揮來的右拳。  
「讓我揍一拳。」  
他看徐明浩雙眼泛紅，乾脆地放開他桎梏的手說，「好啊。」  
徐明浩也沒有要和他客氣的意思，他不打臉，而去揍肋骨間痛起來最要人命的地方，崔勝哲倒抽口氣，咬咬牙還是忍了。  
「可以啊，看不出來你還挺會打架啊？」  
「讓開。」  
「你叫，徐明浩，是吧？我挺喜歡你的。」舌頭已經不再流血了，但那股鐵鏽味似乎還在口中揮之不去，與少年青澀的味道混在一塊兒，崔勝哲咂咂嘴回味，「要不跟了我吧。」  
「去死。」身上的男人雖然挨了自己一拳卻沒退開的意思，徐明浩想想今天的遭遇就愈來愈窩火，只想回去把臉跟身體都洗乾淨，他絕對要刷上兩百次牙，還要去暴揍文俊輝一頓，要不是他介紹這打工，他又怎麼會遇上這垃圾事。「叫你讓開。」  
崔勝哲一臉可惜的樣子總算是從他身上離開，「真的不考慮考慮？」  
「你真的不去死嗎？」他沒好氣地懟回，轉了轉痠疼的手腕。  
男人聳了聳肩，伸了手，友好地要把他從大床上拉起，被徐明浩拍掉。  
「今天是個誤會，我很抱歉。」  
「但我是真的挺喜歡你的。」崔勝哲歪了歪頭，表情居然有點苦惱的樣子。「不知道為什麼。」  
「你認真不考慮？」  
「我有錢，長得帥。」  
徐明浩抬起眼看這男人自賣自誇起來，對上了視線，那人衝他眨眨眼。  
「技術，好得沒話說。」

「………」徐明浩現在拳頭很硬，但看看兩人的體格，與剛才對峙間那人的身手，他知道他不會是這人的對手，總之不管怎麼說，還是先從這裡全身而退為上策。  
「我說，我不知道你是哪裡的大人物，但都這樣了我就當是被狗咬了。」  
「我可以走了嗎？」  
「怎麼可以把人說成狗呢？明浩嘴巴很壞啊。」  
崔勝哲露出傷心的表情，徐明浩不可置信，這個搧他耳光的傢伙現在居然一臉哀怨，想哭的難道不是他嗎？  
他終於有餘裕仔細端詳這男人，睫毛很長，皮膚很白，嘴唇很紅──也不曉得是不是因為剛才咬破舌頭沾染上血的緣故，本就出挑的五官組合在一起是張看來特別漂亮多情的臉，總之與他侵略性十足的性格極度不相符，無可否認地，徐明浩相信憑男人這樣的皮相是不仇找不到溫柔可人的小情人的，但總歸不會是自己就是。

「你到底想怎樣？」徐明浩嘆口氣，他算是看出來了這人雖然不知道是何方人士，可能也不是什麼正派人物，但看起來不屑用上強迫手段的。「我接受你的道歉了。」  
「不要那麼無情啊。」崔勝哲可憐兮兮地說，「你感覺走出這麼房間就要把我忘記了。」  
那不是理所當然嗎？想到幾分鐘前的那場混亂，徐明浩心情暴燥地擦了擦嘴唇，瞪他。「我要走了。你可以讓開嗎？」  
「我可以吻你嗎？」  
徐明浩還以為自已聽錯了，他楞了兩秒，才硬生生回，「不行。」  
崔勝哲笑了起來，看上去特別傻的樣子，徐明浩還在想這人不會有什麼精神毛病的時候就整個人都被扯過去，跌在那人坐在床沿的大腿上，有點熟悉的，陌生男人的氣味再次壟罩他，是煙味與淡淡的男性香水味，他還來不及反應，那人的吻又落了下來。  
他含住少年軟綿的唇，舌上的傷刺刺辣辣的，磨過對方口裡每處都有股令人著迷不已的顫慄感，崔勝哲不禁想到，會不會比起溫柔順從的孩子，他本來就比較喜歡徐明浩這種類型的，又或者是，這男孩本身就足夠特別，已無法被分門別類。  
崔勝哲在少年蓄好力再揍自己一拳前及時退開，他看徐明浩唔了聲抹抹嘴唇上的血，也用手背擦去自己唇上的水漬。

「禮尚往來。」徐明浩罵他神經病時崔勝哲笑咪咪地回了。

「很高興認識你呀，明浩。」


End file.
